Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle fuel vapor recovery system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle fuel vapor recovery system that includes a vent structure located at a fuel filler tube of a vehicle.
Background Information
During a vehicle refueling process, as fuel fills a fuel tank of the vehicle, air within the fuel tank is displaced. The displaced air typically includes hydrocarbon compounds that have vaporized from the liquid fuel within the fuel tank. New vehicles are typically equipped with a fuel vapor recovery system that includes a charcoal filled filter canister. The filter canister is configured to capture the hydrocarbons present in air escaping from the fuel tank during a vehicle refueling process.
Later, when the engine of the vehicle is operating, the fuel vapor recovery system is configured such that fresh air is allowed to flow into the filter canister, drawing the hydrocarbons out of the filter canister. This fresh air and the captured hydrocarbons are then fed into the engine and combusted along with liquid fuel from the fuel tank. The filter canister is connected to a vent that is positioned to draw the fresh air in when the engine is operating. The vent is typically located somewhere under a fender or other body panel of the vehicle drawing air in from under the vehicle.